cuddy the spy
by huddy1216
Summary: hi you know how house is always intruding in on cuddys dates well iv'e swapped it around a bit it is my first huddy fin im not very good and can som1 tell me how to write a new chapter plz plz i really dont know R&R thank you


Hi everyone this is my first Huddy fic so wish me luck,

I'm not very good at the story writing but ill try.

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own any of house md characters only David shore does.

Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**Cuddy's office.**

Cuddy sat behind her desk finishing off some paper work, she heard her door fly open she looked up and realized it was house, standing with his eyes wider than ever before,

"Why did you take my patient of me" House shouted across her face while walking towards her desk.

"His parents don't want you to treat him because they figured you're a big pain in the ass" cuddy said as she stood up.

"I'm always a pain in the ass doesn't mean we listen to the idiots (parents) does it?" house said as he walked closer to her and realized she was showing more cleavage than usual he smirked.

"They happen to be very important donors to the hospital cant _risk_ _loosing_ them can I, besides why do you care you should be happy you don't have any work to do." cuddy spoke as she moved to the front of her desk (closer to house).

"You never even let me solve the dam case I want it back now" he said staring at the twins.

"you cant have it house im sorry" she said in a administrative voice and realized what house was staring at and uncomfortably shifted back that made house come out of his trance.

"Now get to the clinic" she said and house walked out without a word cuddy sat into her chair and sighed.

* * *

**wilson office**

wilson sat in his office going through some files and saw house barge into his office and throw himself to the couch, "whats wrong" wilson asked looking at him worriedly .

"cuddy wont give me my patient back" house spoke with an angry tone

"maybe she dosent want to loose the donners anyway i got you the date you asked me to get you be nice to her" wilson spoke in an obvious and serious tone.

"that hot chick you call your friend _oh ill be nice to her _when is it?" house said with a smirk on his face.

"tomorrow at seven house i meen it pick her up on time"

"ill try" house said as he walked out.

"oh god what have i done he will never be nice to her" wilson said as he leened his back against his chair.

* * *

**House's office**

house's ducklings sat on the table looking bored

"wheres house" forman spoke in an annoyed tone

"dont know but we shall get to the clinic besides we dont have a patient anymore" thirteen spoke

"yeah i still have 3 hours to do" said taub as they all stood up house walked in.

"where are yous going" he asked not really looking bothered.

"clinic" said forman

"thought so share my clinic hours between you lot and do em and thirteen check my email now" house said as he walked to his desk in the other room. they all walked away annoyed.

he sat down thinking what could be wrong with that boy (ex patient) and decided to go home and rest

* * *

House layed down on his bed and got up to get some vicodin he grabed his little orange bottle and took 2 swalowing them dry,He walked in to his kitchen and took some alcohol out of his cuboard opened it and started to drink from the bottle he drank the whole bottle and walked out to his living room,he was kind of drunk,he heard a knock on the door and sighed thinking if he should get it.

"who the hell can that be" he said as he walked towards his door and looked through the peephole it was cuddy he opened the door.

"what do you want" he asked as cuddy ignored him and walked in.

"im here to see why you are not at work" she told house as he shut the door and walked towards her.

"are you drunk"she said in a rather annoyed tone.

"yes now if you could turn around and walk out everybody would be happy,dont let the door hit your big ass on the way out" house said not really looking bothered as he walked into his bedroom and cuddy followed.

"house you cant just leave work like that and come home and get drunk"

"listen if here to do a strip dance your welcome if not close my light and door and get out!!! i have to get some rest for my date tomorow" house added to see wether cuddy would take any interest, he looked at her and she looked a bit shoked.

"your going on a date? with who?" cuddy said in a curios tone with just a hint of jelousy.

house smirked "now now cuddy calm down with the jelousy even though it suits you" house said with that smirk still on his face

"i am not jelous now who is it" cuddy said not really looking bothered.

"its this realllyy!!!!! hot babe with big twins but dont worry she hasnt toped ur twins"house said staring at cuddys breast after she just took her jaket of and sat down on his bed.

"where did you meet her"cuddy asked

"she is wilsons friend and he still hasnt done her can you believe that!!!"house said looking surprised

"when and where are you going" cuddy asked ignoring houses last question.

"wilson never got me a reservation or anything but i think ill just take her to nandos then bring her back to my apartment and will take off" house was cut of by cuddy "i dont want to know anyway ill be going now but you will have to make up for your hours tomorrow" cuddy said as she slipped her coat on and walked towards houses door.

"goodnight house" she said.

"ohhh cant i kiss the twins goodbye" house cooed

"no" cuddy said smilling as she turned his light of " bye" said cuddy as she walked out.

"BYE" she heard house shout as she walked out of his apartment.

* * *

H guys im actually new at this fanfiction thing an i dont know how to write a new chapter so can you please tell me other wise ill have to make one very long chapter anyway tell me what you think. R&R


End file.
